The Knight and The Queen
by Lizzie Maddair
Summary: A story of a Witch that was just turned, and a Hunter that still thinks like a Human. What would happened if these two meet? Here is the story. Rate M for some Gore and alot of Sexual.
1. Guardian Angel in A Bloody Hoodie

_**Side Note:**__ This is more or less a story, and Role Play, of me and my BF as the Infected from L4D. I was playing the Witch, while he played the Hunter. We had some very interesting thoughts of how the Infected walked or made themselves to be. Soooo, please don't flame or say this is wrong or that. We both played the game, me more then him XD. But please don't read it if you don't like might be some mistakes in here, and I'm too lazy to fix the obvious ones, so please bear through it._

* * *

The hooded figure walked through the streets of the city. His feet  
crunched along the pavement. He passed by the "normal" infected  
easily. They shambled aimlessly. Some bumping into each other.  
Unlike them his steps were calculated. He had a purpose. A singular  
idea of what to do. He followed that sweet scent as best he could.  
he was an infected. A mindless killing machine. Except he'd kept  
his mind. His slightly clawed hands were stained in the blood of  
those who thought him a simple zombie. During the outbreaks he'd  
suffered from a rare blood disease. When he could no longer go  
forward he chose to die to save his comrades. After all, with a weak  
blood disease he'd just be infecting the human gene pool with  
weakness. Something it would need to eliminate if it hoped to  
survive. Humanity was like a tropical flower suddenly dropped into a  
blizzard. The options were evolve stronger, or perish from the  
microbial enemy that had forced an evolution into humanity. His  
blood disease had caused clotting in his brain, and when the  
infection spread it couldn't get to some areas. It tried to shut  
them down, but failed. The virus rebooted his functions, caused his  
appearance to change. It had made his instincts heightened and his  
body totally inexhaustible. The parts untouched were his logic and  
cognitive thinking. He'd been called a hunter. His little Genus of  
infected. He was much worse then that though. he was enthralled in  
his new life. Given a body no longer weighed down by the weakness  
of its disease. He was strong, fast, animalistic. This hunter had  
discovered itself in the transformation. A hatred for those who  
lived was there still. Why should they survive? I never asked for  
this diseased body. His rage wasn't just the insane mindless anger  
of the horde. His was a focused HATRED.

Something that burned in the zombie and human parts of his mind. He  
tormented the survivors. Tracked them, screamed. Made them on edge.  
He led the horde to them, tricked boomers into killing themselves  
for him, stole meals form smokers after their tongues were shot  
off. He waited in safe houses, hiding in the shadows. He pounced  
when the survivors finally took a breath to relax. He was the  
single hunter that was to be feared the most. He was The Sadist.  
But right now his mind was on one thing. Something from his past  
that he couldn't get enough of. Something he searched for in the  
broken down convenience stores. The Sadistic Hunter had a soft  
spot, an addiction even, to chocolate. The packs on his belt  
shifted as he searched the broken down store. Tossing magazines,  
looking for even broken crumbs of that sweet nectar that soothed  
him. Nothing...until he smelled it. The scent of  
chocolate...overpowered by cardboard. He opened the door to a back  
room and smirked. An entire box full of chocolate. The day had jsut  
gotten perfect

The small sound of crying could be heard, but more of the tears of  
whimpering instead. The Witch wipes at her face in a angry motion,  
her new glowing red eyes staring down at her knees as she was  
sitting down. She was a newly turned Witch, use to be in a group of  
other Survivors. But now, now she was one of them. And she hated  
it. Already part of her mind was chipping away at her memory and  
the way she was. Even worst, right after she turned, she turned  
onto one of her group members and killed them. That went over  
smoothly, and almost got her killed. Then when two days past, she  
started to cry. Something she hated with a passion, and now glared  
down at her long like claws that was slightly stained red from the  
blood that got on it. Even more, she couldn't wear normal clothes  
anymore, for some reason, it felt wrong, itchy almost. So now here  
she is. Kneeling on the cold floor of the back room of what could  
be a store, which she had no idea what. Only wearing a short top  
that barely covered her chest, and a pair of normal panties. Just  
what she needed in this new, dead, life of hers.

He was stuffing candy into the pouches on his belt. He stopped when  
he heard the crying. He recognized the sound right away as a witch.  
Regular Infected didn't pay any attention, some attacked the  
witches even. He knew better. one shot to the wrong place and  
they'd feel it full force and it'd startle them. And when you startle a witch, you die unless you have alot of guns.

All he had was his pouncing abilities and his semi-claws. He raised his head  
back a bit, his dark black eyes locking onto her a bit. The shadows  
and color of his eyes usually lead them to believe he had none.  
This wasn't true. He looked down again. he knelt a bit, taking out  
one of the candy bars and offering it toward her. he was being  
quiet as possible.

The Witch stiffen a bit when she saw the candy bar, and moved to  
give a small like growl, look up at the Hunter's face, or more his  
hooded face when he handed the candy bar. But she soon frowns at  
it, as it was very strange, even for him. Tilting her head to the  
side, she reaches out slowly to take it. The tears still fell down  
her face as she took the candy bar, and said in a low hoarse like  
voice. "Thanks...."

"...you're welcome." he sat down like a puppy, taking out a candy  
bar and tearing it open with his teeth. he took a bite from the  
heavenly substance that calmed his nerves

Her eyes widen when she heard the Hunter speak, and was speechless  
herself. Soon, she mentally shook herself off and said in a low  
voice, "Y-you....can talk?" Yes, it was a stupid question for her  
to ask, but then again. Looking at her now, it only made sense if  
this one was a new turn. But besides Witches; Hunters, Smokers,  
Boomers, and Tanks were all evolved from the Hord instead of right  
away from any Survivors. At least, that's what she thought.

"more or less. been many time since I usedhumantalky words..." he  
growled at himself, hitting gently on the side of his head to try  
and get that human side working a bit more. Like someone trying to  
punch a 50 year old truck into working again. it could work, but it  
wouldn't most of the time.  
She gave a small smile at him, and soon felt the tears fall down  
her face more and scowls a bit. She reaches up and wipes at her  
face in a angry matter. "Damn...." She always had hated crying to  
matter what, and sighed as she grips at the candy bar and stares  
down with a glare.

he grabbed her hand as she wiped at her face. he slowly wiped her  
eyes for her, he licked up some of the blood she'd drawn from her  
cheek with her claws. The wound closed a bit as he licked. Sort of  
like a wolf licking a part of the pack's wounds  
She gave a slight shiver when he started to lick at her cheek. And  
for some strange reason, she liked it. She felt a little flushed  
when he kept licking at the small cut on her cheek. Then again, she  
never felt it. Being a Witch now, she couldn't feel pain all that  
much. But she wasn't stupid to try and see if she was invincible.  
Since her skin was now a gray color, she couldn't blush anymore,  
but she still had that flushed and warm feeling from his licking.

He pulled back and sat down. He tilted his head. "...how can you  
still talk?"  
"I like to ask you that question myself," She mutters softly, but  
soon looked at him with a small angry look. But not at him, but at  
herself. "I'm a newly turned Witch. I started to change only four  
or three days ago....now...now I feel like I'm losing myself." She  
sighs sadly, and then grips her hands. Almost in a slightly painful  
way.  
"......I see...that makes sense." He looked to her. '...as for  
me...I...had a clot in my brain. The infection didn't spread through  
it the whole way..."  
She frowns her head, and stared up at him. "Is that even possible  
to happen?"

" I'm proof it can." He said, crossing his legs some. "..."  
She tilted her head, and looked back down at her hands. "Ah, I  
see...." She soon went quiet, and felt the tears come again. She  
lets out a sigh, and starts to wipe at her face once more.  
"Gods....I hate this.."  
"hm..." He moved closer to her to wipe her face a bit. "..." He  
smiled softly. "...it's been awhile since I had a conversation like  
this..."  
She gave a small smile in return when he wiped at her tears, and  
sniffs a bit. "Well, this is the first I'm ever having a  
conversation....with a Hunter no less." She gave what sounded like  
a soft chuckle.

"and what's wrong with hunter's?" He said in a way to let her know  
he wasn't really offended  
She shrugs and said with amusement in her voice. "Oh nothing.  
Considering that they mostly jump and pounce at you the first time  
meeting." She then winces as she was talking to a Hunter right now,  
"Your not...going to hurt me. Are you?" Even though she was a Witch  
now, she didn't really think that Infected might hurt others of  
their kind that much.  
"some infected lash out at others cuz that's how they deal with  
obstacles like doors." He pushed some of her hair out of her face.  
'...i won't hurt you. Unless you want me to." he winked and  
snickered.  
She frowns a bit at what he said, and tilted her head to the side.  
"I don't....understand." It took a while, until she finally  
realized what he meant and her eyes widen a bit. "Oh, is that....a  
come on?" She smiled a bit as she realized that this Hunter must be  
hitting on her. Then again, they were Infected now, so she never  
thought that could happen.

"pooooossssiiibly." He leaned back and chuckled. "...so if I w-"  
There was a sudden stab of pain and burning in her eyes. A loud  
shrieking that hurt her ears....that came from her mouth. The light  
hurt and it made her feel so angry. So hateful. She needed to claw  
away at that wretched light...  
but before she got a chance to be fully enraged the hunter she was  
talking to used his powerful legs to slam into the man with the  
flashlight. He shoved the man back into a car...the alarm wailed  
loudly, making her ears hurt more. The Hunter knew this and rushed  
back into the closet. he closed the door and locked it, letting the  
horde care for the man. he held the witch close in his arms, trying  
to drown out the sounds with his hoody as he hugged her head to hsi  
chest.

As she was smiling one second, and then the next there was a bright  
light that was extreamlly painful to her eyes. That's when a  
screech came out of her mouth, and it hurt even her ears. Holding  
her clawed hands to her eyes, she felt the urge to attack, but the  
strongest was to hide since she still had some of her Human self in  
her. As the sounds were slowly dulled, she soon felt a warm body  
hold her close. She stiffen for a while, but as she relaxed, she  
felt that the body also felt familiar in a way. She soon wrapped  
her arms around him quickly, holding onto the Hunter as she burried  
her face against his chest. The tears now coming down quickly from  
the pain she felt.

he petted her hair, softly rocking her. "shhh..it's alright...it's  
alright." As he said this it didn't sound like words. To her ears  
it almost sounded like growls but in her mind it felt like a clam,  
soothing voice  
As she heard the growls, she started to calm down now, taking deep  
breaths as the pain slowly started to fade away. And then her form  
trembled. She felt cold, and was moving closer against the warm  
body she felt. Clinging to him as she buries her face against the  
crook of his neck and sighed softly as she shivered once more. Her  
eyes closed, she almost wrapped her hold body around him, in a  
clinging way.  
He blinked at the shivers. "...i should go get you something  
warm..." Her grip tightens around him, her claw like nails almost digging  
into his back as she clings. "N-no..." She mutters against his  
neck, shivering slightly as she spoke in a low voice.  
"Please...don't leave me...don't go...."  
He blinked at her desperate voice and nodded. "...alright...but  
I'll have to take you somewhere warm..." He tilted his head,  
listening. "..it's quieter...the fight must have moved further form  
her." He set her back on her knees and moved onto his hands like he  
was going to run. he pulled her onto his back, piggy backing her.

She blinked her eyes a few times, and was opening her mouth to  
complain when he made her move away. Until she was pulled onto his  
back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she then holds close.  
Pressing close against his back while her face was against his neck  
and closed her eyes. Her chest could be felt pressed close against  
his back as she held on to him. "hold on tight." His slightly clawed fingers dug into the ground. he opened the door and took off.

He ran past the horde, trying to keep her safe from the noise and lights. The Sadist had developed a  
new soft spot. He wanted...needed...to protect this witch from the  
world. He didn't knwo why...but he wanted to. She was his to  
protect. He was her guardian angel in a bloodstained hoody.


	2. The Lovers

_**Author Note:**__ Here is the next part of Knight and Queen story. WARNING: Smut is in this chapter. Also, next one is the last. Maybe there might be another one in the near future, but thats a big Maybe guys. XD Hope you enjoyed it and please fave and comment.  
_

_

* * *

_

The Witch kept her eyes closed the whole time as she felt the  
Hunter jump and move through the city. She didn't know where he was  
taking her, but if it was something better then where she almost  
got killed, anything was better. Soon, she opened her eyes and  
looked down over his shoulder to see where she was at.  
She was far above the city, mid jump. The hunter's body was  
carrying them towards the next roof. The small lights below were  
beautiful, and were far enough away they didn't hurt her eyes. The  
chaos below was so far away...to be so high above it was  
so...peaceful. Maybe this was why hunters always leap along the  
roofs  
Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of what she saw, it was  
something she never saw before and it made her almost calm and  
peaceful at the sight of it. As the Hunter kept jumping along, she  
soon looked over to the building he was jumping to, holding on to  
him.  
He landed with a soft sound. he slowly crawled with her on his back  
toward a metal shack on the top of the roof. he opened the door  
slowly, revealing a small living place inside. In the corner a  
makeshift fireplace let out a dim light that didn't sting. A pile  
of cushions laid on an old mattress in the corner. it wasn't that  
decorated but survivors never came up this way.  
As she saw the metal shack, she was surprise to find what was  
inside of it. Blinking her red eyes, she didn't let go from the  
Hunter's back as her gaze went to the small fireplace, and smiled a  
bit when she saw cushions that was on a old looking mattress. When  
she looked around more, there was nothing out of the open that  
looked like any Humans had been here. Well, maybe except for the  
Hunter she had her arms wrapped around.

He set her down slowly, stretching forward like a cat. Bones inside  
popped back into place as muscles loosened and relaxed. He sat up,  
slowly pulling his hood down. Underneath was shaggy, brown hair  
with streaks of unnatural red in it. The streaks weren't form  
blood, he'd had it dyed that way before he was turned. Good luck  
finding a hairdresser to redo his roots now.  
As the Witch was set down, she walked forward a bit, and turned  
back around at hearing popping sounds, she tilted her head to the  
side as she watched him stretch out like a cat almost and smiled to  
herself. Then when she saw him pull his hoodie down, she was a bit  
surprise to find that he looked handsome, as well with the type of  
hair he had. Reaching up, she tugged on her pale color hair that  
she had. Since turning into a Witch, her hair and skin and even  
eyes had changed now.  
"..." he smiled softly. "I like your hair." he walked over toward  
the mattress and sat down on it, leaning his head back. Despite not  
needing to sleep, he still looked tired. He rubbed his claws like  
someone with arthritis. the knuckles cracked loudly and he wiggled  
them as if he was trying to get feeling back into them after they  
fell asleep or something.

At what he said, she almost wished that she was able to blush  
again, to feel the warmth on her face, but there was none and soon  
walked over to w here he sat. Sitting down, she moved her knees up  
to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. Her eyes were far  
off a bit as she thought about what happened. Then she said, "Why  
did you help me?"  
"...I'm not sure myself....a moment of human pity? ...no... because  
I think you're pretty? also possible... perhaps...it's because I  
could sense you're not part of the herd so I knew you weren't that  
far gone in the brain."  
"Well yeah, I'm just a newly turned Witch." She shrugs a bit, and  
looks away when she heard him say she was pretty. She didn't think  
so much now cause of turning. And soon lets out a groan as the  
tears started to come back out. "Why the hell won't I stop crying?  
This is really pissing me off." She sighed as she wipes at her face  
in angry motions.  
He grips her hands to stop her from hurting herself more. He wipes  
her eyes softly. "...I have a scientific reason and a poetic one.  
neither may be the actual reason but still." He licks at another  
cut, his tongue warm and wet.

She shivered at the lick, her eyes slightly closed as she watches  
him. She felt that slight warmth in her belly once more at his  
licking, and she didn't know how she is able to feel that still.  
But instead, she said in a low voice. "Okay."  
"poetically speaking...the horde doesn't cry...the hunters have  
their tear ducts working only enough to keep the eyes workable. The  
smokers are missing an eye and the tank seems like he can only feel  
anger." He sat in front of her. "...I think the witches cry  
because the other infected can't...so they're cursed to cry the  
tears we want to shed but cannot."  
She raised a brow at what he said, it did sound poetic, but again,  
that was just what it was. She always did like a little something  
like that in her life, but she always prided herself on being real.  
It was one thing she remembered about herself at all times. "And  
the other reason?  
"the infection has caused damage too your hypocampus during the  
transformation of your body, causing your brain to subconsciously  
release the orders to cry like you're sad when you don't want to  
cry."  
Blinking her eyes, she was surprised that he knew that. Hell she was  
even more surprised that he even remembered that. And tilting her  
head to the side, she said with a bit of awe in her voice. "Your  
not a normal Hunter, are you?"

"Nope. with that damn clot in my head the infection's left some  
areas untouched. Still crazy as a coconut though." He rubbed his  
nose and stretched again.  
"I think I used to be a psychologist or psychology student...I can  
usually tell how to frick with people's heads."

"Frick?" She giggled a bit, a sound she haven't made in a long time  
after being in this hellhole of a city. She smiled at him, and nods  
her head. "Yeah, it sounded like you knew what you were talking  
about....Wait, what do you mean your still crazy?" She frowns a bit  
at that part.  
"well um..." He sighs. "...I was just kinda...hyper and weird while  
normal...." He leaned back more. He rubbed her shoulders and arms  
to try and warm her up a bit. Since the hunters usually did the  
most physical activity they were warmer then the other infected.  
Tanks were big but all they did was sorta stumble so it wasn't  
really physical straining. "...I'm not like normal hunters....and I  
mess with survivor's minds before killing them...I'm a sadist."  
he said honestly. he looked toward the ground and expected her to  
leave right then.

She tilted her head to the side at his rubbing, almost liking the  
feelings of his hands on her. When he moved back away, telling her  
the why. She just stared at him with a blank face, and blinked her  
eyes a bit. "Oh." Her tone of voice didn't show any emotion.  
Instead, she felt nothing. She didn't feel scared, or hated that  
what he said about himself. Instead, it was a strange urge, but she  
moved closer to him. Almost pressing her body close to warm  
herself, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
"Please don't stop...." The warmth, it felt so good. After becoming  
what she was, she never felt warmth that much, and she couldn't  
feel cold at all. But the warmth, it was something she did feel.

he blushed, wrapping his arms around her and massaging her more.  
"like this?" He wrapped around her more, looking to her blushing a  
little  
"Yes," She opened her eyes with a small smile and looked up at him.  
She then saw his blush, and tilted her head to the side. She was a  
little envious that he was able to blush still and not her. But the  
sight of him blushing, and with his arms wrapped around her and  
massaging her shoulders. She felt that familiar warmth deep inside  
her lower belly again. And more so, she felt something strange in  
her build up. It was like, she had to release something. It was  
like the first time she did her loud scream of a Witch. But it was  
different, like she wanted to let it out from her whole body.  
Curious to see what is happening, she lets that feeling go free.  
Not knowing that she had release a small bit of pheromones that  
some Witches had and can release.  
He blinked. '..wh..." he blinked, shaking his head a bit. his nose  
wiggled at the smell of the pheromones

She tilted her head to the side when she saw him wiggle his nose,  
and thinking about it she lets more out. The feeling, it made her  
shiver a bit as she let more of her pheromones out. She frowns a  
bit and said, "Are you alright?" She couldn't smell her own  
pheromones, but she had no clue what she was doing in the first  
place.

He blinked more. "fine just sorta..." He closed his eyes, his  
breathing getting heavier. "..." he licked his lips, looking at her  
with a gaze of desire. A gaze showing he was hungry for her.  
Her eyes widen at the sight of his eyes glazed and full of desire  
at her. It made her shiver at the sight of it, and for some reason  
the warmth in her belly bloomed more, and soon she was putting out  
more of that pheromones that she had. She was closing her eyes  
slightly, moving forward to kiss him. But jumps back with a gasp  
when she heard a sound of a Tank yelling close by, as well as few  
more Hunter's. Her eyes wide, she had no clue what was going on  
outside.

He stopped and growled in the back of his throat. He stood up  
slowly. "..." He looked at the scared and confused face. "...you're  
emitting pheromones...like most animals do when they want to  
mate..." he looked at the door to the shack and opened it,  
revealing the tank, hunters, a few smokers and even one boomer  
outside. "...and like most animals...mating gets competitive..." He  
growled, his fingers tensing more.  
"B-b-but how! I don't understand. We're the Infected we don't...I  
don't...." She was more confused as to the reason why she's able to  
admit pheromones at all in the first place. Her eyes widen at the  
sight of the Hunters, Smokers, a Tank, and even a Boomer. At the  
sight of them, she gave a shiver of revulsion. Besides the Hunter  
that helped her, where she felt that warmth and slightly turned on,  
these others. The thought of them wanting to mate with her scared  
and sickened her a bit. At least I'm still thinking partly like a  
Human. She thought as she watches with wide eyes.

"...we do. You just don't see it that often. It's more of a special  
infected thing...survivors see more of the horde then anything." he  
looked to them. They let out sounds. His screech was loud, it  
topped the noise of the group. The others looked surprised at it.  
He crouched, growling. They looked to him and made angry nosies....  
In a matter of minutes it was all over. The hunters laid in a  
crumpled pile of broken, bleeding bodies. A few he'd crucified to  
the next building with their own claws. The tank was in 7 different  
pieces on the ground. The boomer had been thrown over the side of  
the building and now decorated the street ever so nicely. And the  
smokers...oh god.... the smokers. They were dead, hung over the side  
of the building, strangled by their own tongues. He panted, his  
claws dripping blood as he breathed heavily from the fight

As the Witch watches this all with wide eyes. She couldn't look  
away at all as he fought them off. Licking her lip, she should have  
felt afraid, disgusted, hell even letting those tears fly. And yet,  
all she felt was a shiver go through her and felt more of her  
pheromones leave her. Like her body knew who it wanted, and wanted  
him right now as she watches with a slight pant coming out of her  
parted lips.  
He walked back in, slowly sinking down a bit away from her. he  
gripped a bleeding spot. Inside her the instincts told her to lick  
his wounds. He was hers. He'd just killed all those others for her.  
He was her mate. He'd proven himself.  
As she saw the bleeding spot, she saw that it was at his side, and  
slowly crawled forward. Her eyes slightly hooded, she soon was  
kneeling in front of him, her hands reaching out to pull his hand  
away and lift up his jacket a bit to see the bleeding. Licking her  
lips a bit, she bends her head down and soon her slightly long  
tongue came out to lick at the wound. The taste was different from  
the Survivors, but it still tasted good to her.  
He shivered. "..mm...." he looked to her, panting a little.  
"...what's...y...your name? ..s.. we're....sorta....mates now  
it seems..."  
She wished she was able to blush when he said that, and continue to  
lick at his side before looking up with hooded eyes.  
"A-aida...That's all I remember now...I don't know my last name  
anymore." She soon starts to move back a bit, her hands in her laps  
as she looked down, her long pale hair moving forward to hide some  
of her face.

He blinked and reached out to touch her cheek. "...it's...more then  
I remember....my name....." He had a frustrated, puzzled look  
on his face. "it meant...um..." With the blood on his claw he drew  
a picture of water flowing in a straight line  
She tilted her head to the side, and said with a frown. "River?  
Your name meant 'River'?"  
he nodded. "yes..." he rubbed his head. ".....River..r...riv...my  
name is...Riv..." he nodded, as if he had just made a decision.  
"...my name is Riv."  
She smiled at that, and then held out her long clawed hand to him.  
"It's nice to meet you Riv." She tilted her head in a cute way, her  
hair falling to the side from her movement as she smiled at him.

He took her hand, kissing it softly. His lips brushed against each  
knuckle tenderly. "...Aida..." he said her name lovingly. In a way  
she didn't think an Infected could actually muster  
She shivered at the way he spoke her name, her eyes going hooded  
once more. She felt that warmth grow inside her once more, and for  
once she let her pheromone's come out freely. Licking her lips a  
bit as she stares at him with desire in her own red eyes.  
"..." He brought his lips close to hers, still breathing heavily.  
"mmm..." his muscles were tense and yet relaxed.  
Wanting....desire...it flowed over him like a tidal wave.  
Her own lips opened up at feeling him breath heavily against her  
lips, her eyes closing a bit more as she felt him waning her. And  
soon she moved forward to claim his lips. Letting out a small sound  
as she kissed him.

He kissed back, his hands gripping her waist. he let out a soft  
purr into her mouth. His tongue snuck into her mouth and teased  
hers softly.

She gasps softly when he gripped at her waist and brought her close  
to him, shivering at the purring sound and as well at his tongue  
sliding against hers. Letting out another small sound, she starts  
to kiss back more, her own tongue pushing and rubbing against his.  
"mmm..." He rubbed her behind a bit. He broke the kiss slowly,a  
trail of saliva between their tongues. Her meager clothing was  
starting to feel too constricting as her desire for him grew. His  
own body was heaving as he breathed, a bulge in his pants. He  
leaned back a bit more and went a bit to far, falling backwards  
onto his back. He accidentally pulled her down on top of him, so she  
almost was pinning him a bit.

She let out a small gasp when he fell back, her hands on his chest  
and holding him down almost as her legs soon straddled him on  
reflex. Panting softly, her eyes hooded and full of desire, she  
licked her lips as she soon rubs her crotch against his bulge that  
she felt. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she lets  
out a small little moan.  
He panted, powerless eyes lulled back as she started  
grinding against him. "...a...ahnnn...f...feels....good..." He  
panted abit. His eyes widened as he felt his member getting harder.  
he didn't think he could still get that hard.  
She shivered as she felt the bulge grew more, and bites her bottom  
lip as she moved her hands down to try and pull his jacket off.  
Panting softly as she continues to grind down against his bulge at  
the pleasure she felt growing inside of her.

He moaned more. Her long claws cut his jacket a bit. he blushed, his  
member getting harder at the small cuts. He bit his lower lip.  
"...c..cut it...off me..."he begged softly.  
Nodding her head, her hands quickly moved against his jacket and  
chest. She tried to not hurt him with her claws, but it was hard  
and saw that she made small cuts. When she felt him grow even more  
hard, her mind started to get lost in a daze at the thought of him  
deep inside of her. She soon bends her head down to lick at the  
cuts she made on his chest.  
he panted a bit,his gray skin exposed. When she licked his cuts  
he moaned more."aida....." He growled a bit and gripped her wrists,  
pushing her back onto the mattress, pinning her down. He growled,  
the beast inside wanting to regain dominance of the situation.  
She gasps out when she was suddenly pinned down against the  
mattress, her eyes slightly wide at the growl he gave. But a shiver  
of desire, and soon felt herself get wet at the sound he made. And  
that what he was pinning her down, she leans her head back,  
exposing her neck to him as she lets out a small moan. Giving him  
want he wants.

He bit at her neck. he left a mark, like a wolf marking his mate.  
He unzipped his pants, pushing the hard member against her panties  
and let out a gasp. "it's...wet down there..." he said, a bit  
amazed that she could still get wet, but more amazed she was wet  
enough he felt it through her panties.  
Her eyes lulled back at him bitting at her neck, but more letting  
out a moan from feeling the head of his hard shaft press against  
the wet spot on her panties. Since being a Witch, the only thing  
she wore was a skimpy top, and a pair of panties. She never  
understood why Witches wore them until now, the clothing felt  
restricting, and it felt wrong on her body. Right now, she wanted  
to be naked while under him, or at least, have him already in side  
of her. Letting out a small moan, Adia slowly opened her legs to  
him, her head still arched back.

He pressed more, the beast inside not even allowing him to remove  
her clothing. his member pushed harder against the panties, pushing  
them up into her. He pushed harder and harder...until he tore her  
panties from stretching. His member slid deep into her slit, taking  
some of the torn cloth with it.  
Her eyes going wide, she lets out a semi-loud moan when she felt  
him tore through her panties with just his hard shaft. Her legs  
opening more to him as she lets out a small moan to encourage him  
for more. Panting with her head leaning back, feet braced against  
the mattress so she lifted her hips up, to make him go deeper inside  
of her.  
"ahnnn..." he growled in pleasure. he thrusted his hips harder and  
faster. his fingers gripped at the top, tearing it off. He licked  
at the breasts with the intention to make her nipples hard. "mmm"  
Her eyes still wide, she gasps out and moans from feeling his  
tongue slide at her breasts, already she felt her nubs growing hard  
and moans more when he kept going hard and fast into her core. Her  
hands moving up, she gripped at his back, her claws almost  
scratching there as she pants. "O-oh god.....R-r-riv...."

His muscles tensed and thrust faster and harder. He softly took her  
nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking at the same time before  
softly grinding it between his teeth to mix just a bit of pleasure  
with pain. His clawed fingers rubbed at her other breast. "mmm..."  
He moaned and growled sensually in response to his name  
Her eyes rolling back, she felt the familiar build up to a orgasm  
inside of her from his poundings. Panting and moaning loudly at the  
same time, she continues to grip at him, urging up on as she raised  
her hips up more to his thrusts so he went deeper. Gasping out  
slightly from his teeth and claws on her breasts.  
He looked up to her, sucking harder. he pulled on her nipples with  
his fingers, rubbing them teasingly as he slammed into her again  
and again. "...ai...da..." He panted heavily, his tongue hanging  
out a bit

"Oh...g-g-gods...." Soon, her eyes were far back into her head as  
she arches her head back. As her back arched, she lets out a loud  
cry, close to almost her Witches screech as she came suddenly. Her  
inner walls soon closed up tight around his thrusting member,  
calling out his name on a yell. "R-Riv!"  
He moaned loudly, his seed shooting deep into her. He panted more.  
he couldn't stop, he need more. he pulled her panties off as he  
pulled out of her. "a...aida...where do you want me?"  
She blinked her eyes a few times, panting open mouth a bit as she  
stared up at him, shivering from her panties being ripped off  
finally. She frowns slightly, "W-w-what do...y-you mean?..."

He spread her ass cheeks open. He rubbed the tip of his member along  
her slit and then her asshole. She felt warm fluids dripping onto  
the hole fro their mixed climaxes. "I can take you here or in your  
pussy again..." he licked his lips. He hadn't talked like that back  
when he was uninfected...but being here and being so animalsitic he  
found these kind of words just coming out.  
She shivered and gasped at what he did, shivering more on a small  
moan as she felt his seed and her climax mixed together slide down  
from her slit and onto her asshole. Her eyes hooded, she was  
flushed and getting more turned on from what he said. Her skin  
still looking the same, she pants as she closed her eyes.  
"....M-m-my....a-asshole...." It was a good thing she couldn't  
blush anymore, cause she would have been bright red from what she  
said.  
He smiled softly, pushing deep into her behind slowly. "ahnn!  
it..it's tight...h...had...you..had it..in here...b.. you  
um..." he bit his lower lip, not sure if he should bring up her  
being turned. He slid in deeper, spreading her open as he pushed in  
forcefully and slowly.  
Gasping, she arches her head back at the feeling of his shaft  
slowly pushing into her other hole. Her eyes almost lulling back as  
she moans and pants, letting out another small gasp and louder moan  
as he went deeper. As she heard his question, she tried to clear  
the fog in her mind, and opened and closed her mouth a few times.  
"N-n-n-nooooo...."

He pumped his hips more. "ahnn....so tight...I can't..." His hips  
started going harder and faster and faster. "..a..amazing..."  
Moaning loudly, her legs soon wraps around his waist, holding him  
close and started to thrust back with her hips. Making him go  
deeper inside of her ass more, as well as harder. Her head arched  
back, her red eyes were slightly glazed over, and soon she felt a  
small trickle of her saliva at the corner of her mouth as she pants  
and moans out open mouth.

He thrusted and panted more. "..ahnn...y...you're...drooling...."  
He gripped her hips, lifting them and he moved up. He was slamming  
downward now, panting wildly.  
Soon, she felt another build up to a orgasm as he started to slam  
downward into her, her legs falling open and hanging up in the air  
a bit as she moans at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were rolling  
back once more as she starts to drool a bit more from the pleasure,  
a dazed and look of desire etched onto her face as she pants and  
moans open mouth still.

He panted a t her look. He thrusted harder, pinching her clitoris a  
bit and slamming deep into her asshole. His seed shot up into her,  
slowly filling her rectum.  
Her head and back arching all the way, she cries out loudly.  
Another screeching sound of a Witch as she came at the same time  
she felt him cum inside of her. She shivered at feeling his seed go  
up deep inside of her ass, and soon fell back on the mattress. Her  
eyes fluttering and rolling around as she pants. A small smile on  
her face at what they did.  
He pulled out slowly and laid next to her, hugging her close to  
him.  
As she felt him pull her to his body, she turns around to snuggle  
close to his chest. Almost letting out a purring like sound from  
her throat as she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

He kissed her gently. "I love you Aida."  
Shivering a bit from the kiss, she kissed him back and wished that  
she was able to blush once more as she smiled at him. "I...I love  
you too, Riv..."


	3. The Queen and her Knight

_**Author Note:**__ OKAY! Last one. I hope you guys liked this story that me and my BF wrote and made together. Please, don't flame. I know I'm a bit off and some grammar are a bit off, but I'm way too lazy to edit the whole thing. Also, please check out my other story, Animalistic Desire, a story thats about a OC I thought of and a Hunter. Thanks again!  
_

_

* * *

_

Riv cradled the witch close, petting her hair gently. he smiled  
softly. "...mmm..." He kissed the top of her head softly. He slid  
out of her arms and rose, He screeched in pain when he realized it  
was morning. Witch's hated to be startled but light always hurt the  
hunter's sensitive eyes. it's why some managed to claw their eyes  
out. He fell on the ground, writhing. he reached around wildly for  
his hoodie.  
She was dozing off in the Hunters arms, smiling. Even though they  
couldn't sleep, she still felt a bit tired from what they did. As  
she felt him rose up and away, she soon gasps out when she heard  
his screech of pain. Sitting up, she raised a hand to cover her  
eyes. Luckily she was siting down and not standing up when the sun  
was coming in. Looking around, she pulls over what looked to be his  
jacket, and handed to him. Her hand still covering her face from  
any light that might have gotten in.

He grabs it and manages to wriggle into it. he pulled the hood down  
over his eyes, breathing heavily from the pain. His claws were  
digging into the ground as he rushed over and bent the metal of  
the shack to close off the light.  
As Aida watches this all, she blinks a few times as the light  
finally was gone and she stares with worried wide eyes at Riv as  
she watched him in pain. Swallowing a bit, she stood up, and slowly  
walked over to him. She reaches out to touch his shoulder.  
"Riv...a-are you alright?"  
".e....eyes...." She saw a few snips of steam rising up from under  
the hood. '..burns..."  
Her eyes widen at the sight of it, and moves to turn him around.  
Her hands carefully moved to cup the side of his face, and moves  
his head up so she can look into his eyes. "Why did this happen?"

They were black as usual. They filled with tears to sooth it.  
"...eyes..s..sensitive...hunter evolution...bright  
lights...suns especially..it's why most hunters go looking for  
hooded clothing"  
"I always wonder about that....but the others...Besides Witches and  
Hunters. Their not the same." Her thumbs carefully moved to slide  
and rub under his eyes. She had a worried look on her face, and  
soon the tears started to come once more. But instead of hating  
them, she welcomed them as she didn't like seeing him in pain.  
He blinked and wiped her tears. "...it's alright...it's more  
like..witches feel a higher sense of fear....the lights hurt but  
what drives you into the rage is that the pain happens suddenly. The  
sudden rush of surprise sends you into a super strong defensive  
mode." He moved back and smiled softly. "...despite my hate for  
light I love mornings..."  
She then gave a wryly smile at him, "And yet it hates you...." She  
trains off as she remembers that she knew nothing of the Infected  
at all. She then tilted her head to the side, "Can you tell me  
more? About the Infected?"

He smiled. He lifted a finger. Soon over the entire city what was  
once just mindless groans started to sound like songs. "...The  
horde is welcoming the sun...." The song was beautiful, like a  
hundred minds singing in unison. A heavenly chorus, heard only by  
those cursed with the infection.  
She tilted her head to the side at the sound she heard. And then  
said in a low voice. "I never realized....I would always run away  
when hearing those sounds. Never really listening to them."  
"...you wouldn't have heard it...the infection hadn't set in enough  
for you to hear the Horde song...to hear the collective." He looked  
to her and smiled. "...before I begin..." he cut his hand with his  
claw, bleeding. "....drink."  
She moves her head back when he offered his bleeding hand and  
frowns at him, "W-why?" She didn't understand it. The Infected only  
fed on the Survivors, never others of their kind. At least, she  
thought so.  
"...if you contract my disease it's possible your brain will  
clot...your mind will be spared the total infection."  
He said solemnly.

She looked down as he said that, her eyes lighted a bit. She would  
be able to think just like she is now. Never fully changed like she  
was becoming. Biting her bottom lip, she then took his hand in her  
clawed palm, and bends her head, she licks at the blood that pooled  
in his palm. And soon places her lips against the would and drinks  
at his blood. Her eyes closed as she drank it.  
He shivered a bit. It felt good to feel her lips touch his skin.  
"...just a little bit more to be safe..."  
She continued to drink at his blood, her tongue swiping out against  
the cut on his palm as she drank. Her eyes opened up and soon was  
staring up at him as she drank at his blood.  
He smiled softly. Soon the wound closed as she licked. He nodded  
and pulled his hand back. "...so...you want to know more about the  
infected..."  
Aida nodded her head, licking around at her lips where there was  
some blood left. "Y-yeah. I wanted to know more about them...I  
mean. Us." She looked away a bit as that thought keeps getting away  
from her mind.

He nodded a bit and smiled. "...you've accepted....that's good." he  
leans back and closes his eyes. "...you understand that hunters,  
tanks, boomers and smokers are evolved from the Horde. Witches are  
different...there's a theory that they were the original  
infectors...I'm not sure. It seems to be a random mutation that  
occurs in some infected females."  
"...but i digress...what needs to be understood is that the  
horde...is actually ONE being."  
Her eyes went wide at that bit of news, and said in a low voice.  
"A-are you serious? That Witches are the ones that started this  
all?" She was shocked. Then again, she always wondered why she  
didn't become like the Hord, and why she just started to change.  
He shrugs. "...who knows....none of us seem to...it's one of those  
mysteries that may never be solved....but I will tell you what IS  
known...so...where do you want me to start? Pick an infected. any  
infected."  
She raised a brow at what he asked, and then said. "Tank."

"...in the Horde tongue...the tank is called..." he spoke in growls,  
but in her mind it said "The Rage-filled Rooks."  
"......what you have to understand also is that in my  
curiosity....I've torn certain infected apart to see what's  
inside......the tank's muscles have actually BROKEN its spinal  
column...which is why its movements are so jerky..."  
"The column rises, pushing into the limbic system...the final  
result...is a never ending rage. They cannot do anything  
gently....even have sex....." he shuddered, gripping at his hoodie.  
"...i once saw a tank rip a witch to shreds during..." he shook his  
head. "...let's not dwell on that memory."  
She nods her head with a wince as she remembered there was a Tank  
that wanted her. "Yeah, lets not stay on that part."  
"...but yes. The Tank is completely rage filled....you ever wonder  
why a tank is so eager to kill survivors? Like...even more so then  
most infected?"

"Um, Not really. I just thought it was just the way a Tank was.  
Since it was a Infected."  
"...oh no...you see...the tank's infection has pushed the column  
further in the brain then it should be...if a tank isn't pounding  
on something to release the mental stress and loses their  
adrenaline high...well....without the relief of violence...their  
brain explodes. Literally blows itself to pieces inside its skull.  
They HAVE to be violent...or else they die."  
Her eyes widen at that. "Wow, okay. Um, what about the Boomers. You  
got a good reason for the way they are?"

"The boomers excrete a bile that attracts more infected. It's exactly like how scouter worker ants excrete a trail for the other ants to follow. They were evolved to be scouts and finders. What very few people realize is that boomers weren't actually that fat before being turned. Their bodies swell with bile and a byproduct gas of the bile. ...even the skinniest person can become a boomer. The boils are actually where pockets of the air have formed...the boomer...is literally...a humanoid balloon."  
"which is why they explode so easily."  
Her face screwed up in disgust at what he said. "So, Tanks are Rooks in a way. Boomers are Scouts. What about Smokers?"  
"I wasn't done."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"in Horde tongue the boomer's name is.." he made the growls again, saying "the exploding Pawn."  
"...and being a boomer is one of the worst outcomes...if you don't vomit or...expel the gas... you either explode...or choke to death on your own fluids..." Riv shuddered at the thought  
Aida also shuddered at what he said. "Pawn, got it."

He nodded. "...smokers....the..." He spoke again. It was weird how he spoke inside her mind...but also comforting.  
"...The Noose-Bearing Bishops."  
He nodded softly.  
"The smoker's tongue is um...well....it's made by mixing the small intestine onto the actual human tongue....they get taller and skinnier because they can only eat a little amount since the large intestine is all that's left and is shorter then the small intestine...."  
"well actually that explains the weight...the height is...I'm not sure...i think the process of melding tongue to intestine stretches the spine and makes it more flexible which is why they always slouch."  
"Their tongues are.....combine with...their small intestine.." She spoke slowly with slightly wide eyes at what he said.  
He nodded. "...they're throwing...a mutated form of their guts."

"...the boils are caused by an allergic reaction to their own smoke. the smoke is actually......parasites. Small insect like fireflies that live.....in a hive. On them. The missing, swollen half of the smoker's face? It's hollow and filled with the insects. When a smoker is killed they explode from a dangerous chemical reaction in their body at death. It causes ACTUAL smoke. The glowing green smoke following a smoker all the time? That's a cloud of the parasites. The smoker uses the glow to signal the horde to attack a prey he's caught with his tongue."  
Her eyes were slightly wide, and for once her left eye twitched and raised a hand. "Bishop, Pawn, and Rook. Okay, now can we change the topic. I don't think.....Well, I think you might have to change it."  
He nodded and smiled. "...Witches." He said, looking into her eyes.  
"...do you want to know more about what you are?"  
She blinked a few times at what he said and then bites her lower lip. She then nods her head.  
"...The Weeping Queens." he said simply in the mind speaking.  
"Weeping.....Queens?" She frowns a bit, tilting her head to the side by just saying that.

He nodded. "...Witches cry. It's what they're known for. They are possibly the starters of the infection. What most survivors and...very few witches actually realize... is that the horde has a natural desire to protect them. The Witch is the most deadly infected. The claws can end through a human in seconds. Speed is faster then any other infected. The Horde treats Witches with an utmost respect. Some can even control the Horde with their pheromone signals."  
"Really?"  
He nodded. "...the horde envies their ability to feel. A witch never loses the ability to feel emotion. However...with the crushing depression of no longer being human...a witch is usually haunted by their past...and can only cry. But it's more then any other infected can do. So the horde still cherishes them as Queens."  
She lets out what sounded like a attempt at a whistle, as she had slightly wide eyes. "So, all Witches are the Queen of the Infected in a way?"  
He nodded. "...Queens with no kings..."  
"...you may have wondered about the whole...talking in the mind thing..."  
"Yeah, I didn't know it was possible for Infected to do that."  
"all infected. You see...boomers and smokers act like ants in a colony. hunters, tanks and witches are the only ones with independent thought. All those common infected? ...they're all one. The infection melds our minds into one giant thinking organism. Except for hunters, queens, tanks, booemrs and smokers... the horde can only think as THE HORDE. there is no 'I' or 'Me' there is only 'us' for the horde. And with it comes all the previous lives. They've lost their humanity...but they remember. Inside the Horde singularity is all of human thought. They are unable to utilize their knowledge because when they move the body and brain thinks like an animal. but all the knowledge...it's THERE. If you speak to the horde...it's a very poetic and intelligent being. Try to talk to just ONE...and all you'll get is groans not even WE can understand."  
She nods her head, understanding what he was getting at. "That makes sense."

He nods. and smiles. "and there you go..." he said...forgetting one  
other class of infected.  
As he finished, she then frowns. "What about you?"  
He blinked. "what about...OH RIGHT!" he chuckled. "...Hunters are  
known...as..."  
His voice came out in growls. But the words came out in her mind.  
"The Feral Knights."  
She raised a brow at what he said, and said with a small smile.  
"Knights?"  
"yes. Hunters are meant to protect. We are guardians. We are given  
animalistic instincts and muscles that never tire. A tank is a  
destroyer, he is violent. He is short lived. Hunters are meant to  
live long. We protect the horde, the other infected. Yet above all  
we are the most sensitive to the signals sent by the Witches. We  
are the knights. We are servants. We are tamed wolves. We are wild,  
but we remember our collars."

She smiled and chuckled a bit at what he said, and spoke with  
amusement in her voice. "So basically, the Witches can control the  
Hunter's and they watch over the Witches?"  
"for the most part. Except me. Without being fully infected....I've  
only found myself obeying one witch..." he smiled lovingly to her.  
She looked down shyly at the look he gave her, she then reaches up  
to tug at a lock of her long pale hair as she smiled a bit.  
He smiled back. And he pulled her to her feet. slowly he went down  
on his knees, taking her hand.  
"...My Mistress...My queen..." he smiled, and the soft blush that  
was all his cheeks could muster came to his cheeks as he kissed  
each knuckle softly.

She smiled downa to him, wishing that she could blush like she use  
to do when he kissed at her knuckles, and then went down to kneel  
in front of him, and wraps her arms around him to hug him close.  
"And you are my Knight."  
He hugged back. Smiling softly. "...the city is ours, my love." He  
kissed her gently. "...welcome to the life of aninfected...I'm glad  
we found each other." He lifted his hood covered eyes toward the  
city. The future was now theirs. the city was theirs. this was  
their time. A time for a queen, and her most faithful knight.


End file.
